Mariage arrangé
by titlou07
Summary: L'histoire débute à Boston ou le club à emménager. Kyoya apprend que son père veut le marier. Il rencontre dans le même temps une jeune fille mystérieuse qui refuse de lui dévoiler son identité ce qui éveille sa curiosité et son amour du défi. en réécriture!
1. Introduction

fic en réécriture pour le meilleur! soyez patients. Merci.


	2. Chapter 1: Nouvelle vie à Boston

Les portes réservent parfois des surprises, c'est ainsi que cela avait commencé, dans un lycée huppé du japon et c'est ainsi que cela continuait dans une résidence de standing proche de la faculté de Boston. En poussant une porte de cette résidence vous pourriez rencontrer un groupe d'amis venus tous droit du Japon pour étudier aux États-Unis.

Le plus âgé s'appelle Takashi Morinizuka, 20 ans, 1m92, taureau, héritier d'une famille de pratiquants d'arts martiaux très influente. Champion de kendo et de judo, il étudie actuellement à la faculté de droit en deuxième année.

Son meilleur ami s'appelle Mitsukuni Haninozuka, 20 ans également, 1m48, poissons, héritier d'une famille d'expert en arts martiaux, aime les gâteaux et les choses mignonnes, étudie à la faculté des sciences en deuxième année. Mori se sent responsable de lui à cause d'un ancien lien maître/vassal de leurs familles respectives. Surnommé « Honey », Mitsukuni est également appelé « le deux de tension sauvage » ou « black Honey » car il n'est pas très engageant au réveil.

Tamaki Suo, 18 ans, bélier, 1m83, unique héritier de la famille Suo l'une des familles japonaise les plus influentes. Se considère comme le leader du groupe et aime à se faire appeler « The king ». A énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine et est obsédé par les symboles représentant la famille. Possède un don rare pour la culture de champignons quand il est contrarié. Actuellement en première année d'économie.

Kyoya Ootori, 18 ans, 1m81, scorpion, troisième fils de Yoshio Ootori président d'une compagnie œuvrant majoritairement dans le médical. Se bat depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour dépasser ses frères et espérer un jour hériter de la société familiale. « Le seigneur des deux de tension » il tient du démon si on le réveille avant l'heure. En première année d'économie dans la même promotion que Tamaki.

Les jumeaux Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin, 17 ans, 1m78, gémeaux, leur mére est une créatrice de mode très connue. Fusionnels, leur jeu préféré est « Qui est Hikaru ? ». Ils sont en terminale.

La dernière personne, est une fille, Haruhi Fujioka, 17ans, 1m65, verseau. Contrairement aux autres Haruhi ne vient pas d'une famille aisée, elle ne doit sa présence ici qu'a ses excellentes notes et sa persévérance. Elle a rencontré les garçons par hasard en poussant une porte au lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées. C'est pourtant pour la suivre que tout ce petit groupe se retrouve ici car elle à décider d'étudier un an à l'étranger pour multiplier les expériences. Elle est en terminale avec les jumeaux.

"Pourquoi ne pas rouvrir un club ici ? S'écria soudain Tamaki

- Sûrement pas, répondit tout net Haruhi

- Pourquoi pas, acceptèrent en cœur les jumeaux, les cours risquent d'être ennuyeux !

- Avec plein de gâteau ? Implora Mitsukuni alors que Takashi se contentait d'opiner du chef

- Si nous rentrons dans les standards locaux cela pourrait être une opération rentable, affirma Kyoya

- Alors c'est réglé, conclut l'héritier Suo

Ils avaient tous superbement ignoré l'avis de la seule fille du groupe qui soupira en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

- Nous ne t'obligeons pas à en faire partie Haruhi, bien sur, ajouta Kyoya,

- Très bien parce que je ne compte pas jouer les hôtes ici ! Je suis venue pour étudier c'est tout !

- Mais Haruhi, supplia Tamaki, on ne se verra pas alors !

- J'ai dit non, nous vivons ensemble Tamaki,tu me verras tout les jours !

- Ce ne seras pas pareil sans toi, ajoutèrent les jumeaux en même temps

- S'il te plaît Haru-chan, continua Mitsukuni en se faisant le plus mignon possible

- D'accord, je viendrais mais je vous préviens je ne serais la que pour vous tenir compagnie et vous éviter de faire n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas de clientes ! Et plus de ventes illégales de mes affaires ! Rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'héritier Ootori.

- Bon maintenant que la discussion est réglé pourriez vous rentrer chez vous ! J'ai du travail ! Et je n'apprécie pas vraiment que vous vous serviez de mon appartement comme d'une salle de meeting !

- Tu n'est pas drôle Kyoya ! Bouda Tamaki, pour une fois qu'on est tous ensemble ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps !

- Mais Tama-chan, on est arrivé hier ! Remarqua Mitsukuni

- Raison de plus ! Après on ne se verra plus autant!

- Si seulement c'était vrai, nargua Kyoya

- Haruhi ! Maman est méchante !

-Mais tu va arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule, je croyais que tu avais fini avec cette histoire de famille idiote ! Maintenant sortez de chez moi !

- Haruhi ! On a faim, déclamèrent les jumeaux, tu nous fais à manger !

- Mais voyons ! Haruhi ne fais plus à manger que pour moi ! Maintenant que nous sommes un couple d'amoureux transis !

- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça, râla la jeune fille, bon je veux bien faire le repas pour tout le monde ce soir mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Je vais voir ce que j'ai en réserve dans ma cuisine, mais il faudra un peu de temps alors il faudra patienter.

- OK, bon ben tu viens nous appelle quand c'est prêt ! Nous on va prendre un bain ! A tout à l'heure ! Décidèrent les jumeaux en sortant de l'appartement de Kyoya

- Nous aussi, on va aller attendre dans notre appartement, je dois écrire à mail à Reiko-chan, allons y Takashi.

- Oui, répondit Mori en se levant.

Ils sortirent donc tous, laissant Tamaki et Kyoya en tête à tête.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? Tu met Haruhi mal à l'aise avec tes histoires d'amoureux transis

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Tamaki avec un grand sourire, Haruhi et moi sommes très amoureux c'est normal que nous le montrions, non ?

- Tu l'embarrasse. Enfin bon tu fais comme tu veux, maintenant tu veux bien me laisser je dois passer un coup de fil à mon père.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, Sourit Tamaki en se levant et se retournant sur le pas de la porte, Kyoya ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis content que tu sois là ! Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi, il sortit

- Oui moi aussi, souffla Kyoya.

Une heure plus tard, tout le petit groupe était réuni dans l'appartement d'Haruhi pour déguster un ragoût. Et bien que leur arrivée l'ai surprise, la jeune fille se sentit très heureuse de les avoir tous auprès d'elle.

- Comment ça un bal ? S'écriât elle soudain en prenant part à la conversation

- Tu n'étais pas au courant Haru-chan ? Chaque année le lycée et l'université privée organise un grand bal pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveaux étudiants, répondit Honey

- C'est l'occasion de rencontrer les professeurs et les autres élèves, ajouta Kyoya

- Du moment que je ne suis pas obligée de danser, je déteste danser ! Affirma la jeune fille

- Mais Haruhi ? Pleurnicha Tamaki, tu ne va même pas danser avec moi ? Moi ton petit ami ?

- Non. Je ne danserais pas ! Et arrête avec ces champignons ! C'est fatiguant à la fin !

- Haruhi ? Tu as des vêtements adaptés à ce genre de soirée ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

- Heu pas vraiment, je trouverais bien, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules

- Parfait ! On a amener tout un tas de vêtements que notre mère à créer spécialement pour toi ! Clamèrent Hikaru et Kaoru en se tapant dans les mains, tu va être parfaite !

Haruhi se contenta de soupirer, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait s'opposer aux Hitachiin, _« Après tout ce seras déjà ça de moins à réfléchir » _pensa la jeune fille.

Une fois le repas fini, tous quittèrent l'appartement d'Haruhi, alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui Tamaki interpella son meilleur ami

- Kyoya ? Est ce que ça va ? Tu as eu ton père ?

- Oui, on ne s'est pas parlé beaucoup. Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, souffla le jeune homme en s'éloignant mais derrière son sourire Kyoya ne pouvait effacer les paroles de son père «_ Je pense qu'il serait temps que nous te trouvions une épouse digne de notre famille, après tout tes frères était déjà fiancés au lycée, j'ai déjà quelques proposition intéressantes auxquelles je vais réfléchir. Lorsque mon choix sera fait j'organiserai une rencontre, j'espère que tu fera alors ce qu'il convient_. » « _Je ferais comme il vous sierra père._ »

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, chacun fut très pris, entre les cours, les préparatifs du bal, les démarches administratives pour ouvrir un cercle et en faire la promotion l'université était en effervescence. Pourtant presque chaque soir, le cercle d'hôte se retrouvait dans un des appartements, tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Et même s'il était heureux de cette proximité Tamaki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le voile sombre qui semblait s'être abattu sur Kyoya depuis son arrivée et qui semblait noircir de jour en jour. Un soir il se décida et alla frapper à la porte du jeune Ootori.

- C'est rare que tu vienne me voir à cette heure. Entre. Un problème avec Haruhi ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- En fait c'est de toi que je voudrais parler. J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose te dérange ! Et ce depuis le coup de fil que tu as passé à ton père. Je suis ton ami, je m'inquiète pour toi. Et même Haruhi m'as demandé ce qui t'arrivais !

- Je pensais être plus discret que ça. Se contenta de répondre Kyoya,

- Mais tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

- Ne t'énerve pas, tu veux vraiment savoir ? Mon père à décider de me marier ! Je ne te précise pas que je n'aurais probablement pas mon mot à dire sur la personne avec laquelle je devrais faire ma vie. Je savais que ça me tomberait dessus tôt ou tard mais je pensais que partir à l'étranger retarderait cela d'au moins un an.

- Tu à une idée de la personne à laquelle tu va être fiancé ! Demanda Tamaki

- Non, aucune, sûrement une fille de bonne famille fade et sans intérêt si ce n'est financier. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si dans ma famille on était habitués au mariage d'amour !siffla le jeune Ootori entre ses dents, J'ai vu mes parents se faire des politesses pendant des années, mes frères ont épousé des femmes qu'il n'aiment pas et qu'ils n'aimeront jamais, j'espérais qu'être le troisième m'épargnerait au moins de ce côté la !

- Je te connais, tu trouveras un moyen d'échapper à ce mariage s'il ne te convient pas, répliqua son ami en se levant, je suis content que tu te sois confié à moi, rajouta il, je m'inquiétais. Et puis qui sait tu pourrais avoir une bonne surprise !


	3. Chapter 2: La valse

Le soir du bal, Haruhi se laissait maquiller et habiller par les jumeaux.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Complimenta Hikaru

- Tu est coiffée et maquillée à merveille, se félicita Kaoru

- Si avec ça le baron ne fait pas une syncope je ne m'appelle plus Hikaru Hitachiin !

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne danserais pas ! Même pas avec Tamaki ! A vrai dire je suis plus inquiète pour Kyoya ! Pensa Haruhi à haute voix

- Tu as remarquer toi aussi, souffla Kaoru soudain plus sombre, quelque chose le chagrine mais il ne dira rien

- Tamaki sait ce que c'est, il est allé voir Kyoya l'autre soir mais il n'as pas voulu me dire ce qui se passe. Je crois que cela à un rapport avec une conversation que Kyoya à eu avec son père.

- Ha..., se contentèrent d'ajouter les frères Hitachiin

- Je pensais qu'il nous faisait suffisamment confiance pour nous confier ses problèmes, regretta Haruhi

- Je ne suis pas étonné, répondit Hikaru

- Kyoya ne se confiera jamais qu'au baron je pense, ajouta Kaoru

- Bon, allons-y ! Décidèrent-ils alors d'un même voix, Tu es parfaite !

Haruhi se regarda dans un miroir et fut surprise de l'image qu'il lui renvoya. Kaoru avait lissé ses cheveux et ajouté des rajouts afin de réaliser un chignon de danseuse très simple duquel s'échappait quelques mèches savamment bouclées. Il l'avait maquillé très discrètement éclairant savamment son visage de poupée. Hikaru lui avait choisit une robe rose pâle en mousseline légère. Un liseré de fleur en tissus au niveau du décolleté camouflait sa poitrine plate, Une ceinture en satin enserrait sa taille et des jupons en mousseline donnaient du volume à la jupe qui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Comme elle ne savait toujours pas marcher avec des talons il lui avait choisi une paire de ballerine blanche d'où partait des rubans rose comme des chaussons de danseuse.

- Tu ressemble à une poupée dans une boîte à musique ! Remarqua Kaoru

- Merci, souffla Haruhi encore stupéfaite

- Haru-chan tu est trop mignonne, s'écria Mitsukuni en entrant dans la pièce, Tama ne va pas en revenir. Il ne devrait plus tarder, Takashi et Kyo nous rejoignent à la salle.

En réalité, Tamaki était sur le pas de la porte éblouie et sans voix, il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre ses esprits et tendre son bras à Haruhi. Ils se rendirent tous dans à la salle de bal de l'université privée de Boston. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la salle était déjà remplie, étudiants, professeurs, journalistes et personnalités plus ou moins connues discutaient autour de coupe de champagne et d'amuses-bouches. Dans un coin de la salle, Kyoya leva sa flûte pour leur faire signe, il était en compagnie de Takashi.

- Je croyais que c'était un bal, demanda Haruhi, je ne voit personne qui danse !

- Tu as l'air déçue ma princesse, répondit Tamaki en la prenant dans ses bras

- Pas ici, se débattit-elle, je suis juste surprise !

- Le bal n'est pas encore ouvert, le doyen n'as pas encore fait son discours annuel, cela ne devrait plus tarder, annonça Kyoya

Et comme il venait de le dire, le doyen s'avança sur l'estrade placée au fond de la salle. Il souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, se dit ravit de revoir les anciens, encouragea les étudiants à travailler dur et leur souhaita bonne chance pour l'année qui commençait.

- Je déclare donc notre Bal annuel de bienvenue officiellement ouvert, annonça-t-il à la fin de son discours, comme le veut la tradition de notre université le bal s'ouvrira avec la valse des inconnus ! Pour ceux qui ne serait pas familier de cette coutume il est demandé a chaque jeune homme d'inviter une jeune fille lui étant inconnue à danser. C'est le meilleur moyen de faire de nouvelles rencontres ! Messieurs, choisissez vos partenaires je vous prie ! Et que commence la valse des inconnus.

Sur ces mots il quitta la scène pendant qu'a travers la salle des couples se formait. Un élève voulut inviter Haruhi mais le regard glacial que lui lancèrent Tamaki et les jumeaux en même temps l'en dissuadèrent. Finalement, ils invitèrent tous une jeune fille à danser laissant Haruhi sous la garde de Kyoya près du buffet.

- Tu ne danse pas Kyoya ? Demanda Haruhi, ne te gêne pas pour moi je peux rester là et attendre !

- Cela n'as rien a voir avec toi, répondit tout naturellement le jeune homme, en fait je n'ai aucun intérêt à inviter une parfaite inconnue à danser, je n'en tirerait aucun profit alors il est hors de question que je me donne en spectacle, je vais plutot prendre des photos pour les revendre sur le site du cercle.

- Tu ne raterais pas une occasion de faire du profit, rigola la jeune femme près de lui alors que la valse débutait.

Haruhi balaya la salle du regard dans un tourbillon de satin et de mousseline les couples virevoltaient sur la piste. Dans cette tornade multicolore elle entraperçu ses amis. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement les danses sociales les regarder se mouvoir parmi les autres couples la surprenait toujours. Adossée à un poteau elle remarqua une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge qui sirotait son champagne distraitement en observant la valse. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon compliqué sertit d'un fin bandeau doré. Elle portait une robe noire bustier plutôt simple avec des gants longs en dentelle noire et semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

- Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas cette jeune fille la-bas ? Elle est toute seule c'est dommage !

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que je te le demande ! Répondit simplement Haruhi sure d'elle, j'aimerais que tu t'amuse ce soir, tu est si sombre ces derniers temps. Ce serait bien que tu te détende ! Tu sais on est tous inquiets pour toi. Je suis sure que si tu dansais avec cette jeune fille les autres te laisserait tranquille un petit peu, rajouta-t-elle

- Bien, soit j'y vais.

- Bonne chance.

Kyoya contourna la piste de danse pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé, il dut s'avouer en s'approchant qu'Haruhi avait eu la main heureuse, cette inconnue était très belle.

- J'ai crut comprendre que la tradition était d'inviter une personne que l'on ne connaît pas pour cette valse, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle ?

- Je ne suis pas sure que vous soyez à la hauteur Monsieur, répondit elle avec un sourire

- Supposeriez vous que je ne sais pas danser ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé

- Non, je me demande si vous êtes un assez bon danseur pour que je vous accorde cet honneur

- Je prend cela comme un défi et je le relève mademoiselle, sourit Kyoya attiré par le challenge en tendant sa main à l'inconnue

- Un défi ? Quelles en seraient les règles et qui en serait le juge ? Demanda la jeune femme en posant sa main dans celle de Kyoya et en se laissant entraîner au milieu de la foule tourbillonnante

- Je vous laisse seule juge de ma prestation mademoiselle quant aux règles si je ne vous divertit pas au cours de cette danse je vous promet de vous laisser tranquille pour tout le reste de la soirée, répondis-t-il en positionnant sa main sur l'omoplate de sa partenaire et en saisissant de son autre main la main de la jeune femme.

- Et si vous me divertissez ? Sourit la jeune femme en répondant aisément au guidage du troisième fils Ootori

- Je vous accorderez alors une autre danse, lui susurra Kyoya à l'oreille.

La belle inconnue éclata d'un rire cristallin sans quitter des yeux son partenaire de danse. Ils valsaient avec facilité parmi les nombreux couples présents enchaînant les figures sans jamais se quitter des yeux. De là ou elle était, Haruhi vis peu à peu un cercle se former autour des deux danseurs, plusieurs couples s'était arrêter de danser pour les regarder. Elle fut bientôt rejointe pas les membres du cercle d'hôte qui avaient abandonné leurs partenaires, aux grands regrets de celles-ci, pour observer également leur ami sur la piste. Le premier à parler fut Tamaki :

- Kyoya est vraiment un excellent danseur. Je suis toujours ému quand je le vois danser !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il dansait si bien, souffla Haruhi impressionnée, on dirait qu'il vole tout les deux ou qu'ils ont dansé ensemble toute leur vie !

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu souvent l'occasion de le voir danser, mis à part à la fête de fin d'année du lycée ou tu as pu danser un peu avec lui, ajoutèrent les jumeaux

Haruhi se rappela alors avec quelle facilité Kyoya avait mené la danse alors qu'elle avait peine a enchaîner deux pas, elle avait eu l'impression de savoir danser.

- Je suis content que Kyo ai accepté de danser, j'étais inquiet pour lui, ils forment un joli couple tout les deux non ? remarqua Honey

- Merci de l'avoir convaincu d'y aller, ajouta Tamaki

Surprise Haruhi se tourna vers ses amis qui lui souriaient avec gratitude, sur la piste le jeune Ootori et se belle partenaire valsaient toujours sans se soucier des regards posés sur eux. Les dernières notes de la musique s'égrainèrent doucement et l'assistance sembla reprendre son souffle après l'avoir retenu. Kyoya fit une révérence à sa partenaire :

- Ai-je été à la hauteur de vos attentes mademoiselle ?

- Vous maîtrisez fort bien la valse Monsieur. Je crois que je vous dois une autre danse au cours de la soirée, répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? Demanda Kyoya plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de l'inconnue

- Vous pouvez me le demander mais je ne suis pas obligée de vous répondre. On appelle cette danse la valse des inconnus, notre prochaine danse pourrait perdre en saveur si vous aviez qui je suis et je savais qui vous êtes. Je trouve que le mystère ajoute du piment à cette rencontre pas vous ? Merci pour cette danse Monsieur. Au revoir. Lâcha-t-elle sans laisser le temps à son partenaire de dire un mot de plus.

Elle s'éloigna en se noyant parmi la foule sous le regard amusé de Kyoya. Il se retourna et vit ses amis qui lui faisaient signe.

- Kyoya ! Qui était cette jeune fille demanda immédiatement Tamaki

- Elle était très belle Kyo-chan, ajouta Honey

- Tu la connais ? Demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui elle est ! Répondit Kyoya en souriant, et elle à même refusé de me donner son nom ! Mais je crois que c'est un personne très intéressante.

_« Vraiment très intéressante »_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il la vit quitter la salle discrètement.


	4. Chapter 3: Le hasard

Quelques semaines plus tard Kyoya eut la surprise de revoir sa belle partenaire de danse alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. En réalité il se rentrèrent littéralement dedans alors qu'il marchait les yeux rivés sur son carnet et qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque les bras chargés.

"Pardon Mademoiselle, je suis désolé. Vous ? S'étonna Kyoya en reconnaissant la jeune femme avec laquelle il avait dansé.

- Oui, moi, répondit-elle en souriant, je suis désolée je ne regardais pas ou j'allais ! Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires

- Non, c'est moi, reprit Kyoya en se penchant à son tour, des partitions ? Musicienne ? Demanda le jeune homme en saisissant l'un qu'elle avait laissé tomber

- Non je lis des partitions pour m'endormir le soir, ironisa la jeune femme

- C'était une question idiote, pardon, j'essayais simplement d'engager la conversation

- Je joue du piano entre autre, répondit-elle avec un sourire, j'allais répéter avant ce malheureux accident.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à porter tout cela, proposa Kyoya qui avait une envie irrésistible de passer plus de temps avec la belle inconnue.

- Comme vous voulez, lui dit elle en lui tendant les partitions

La salle de musique était vide à cette heure de la journée, Kyoya posa les cahiers sur l'une des tables et balaya la salle du regard. Les instruments de musique, les fauteuils baroques, les tapisseries cette salle était quasiment identique à leur salle de réunion au lycée cerise et orchidées. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs la jeune femme émis un petit raclement de gorge. Elle s'était assise devant le piano et semblait attendre qu'il s'assoit.

- Souhaiteriez-vous assister à ma répétition ? Demanda-t-elle

- Avec plaisir, répondit Kyoya,

Elle lui désigna le fauteuil en face du piano et il s'assit. La jeune femme commença par une série de gamme qu'elle enchaînait avec facilité. Après quelques minutes de ces échauffements elle entama « Stone » une chanson que Kyoya reconnue comme extraite d'une comédie musicale mais il fut surtout subjugué par la voix de la jeune femme. Elle semblait ne jamais reprendre son souffle et pourtant aucune fausse note ne passa ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porté par la musique. Il fallut un moment et un nouveau raclement de gorge de la jeune femme pour que Kyoya réalise que la chanson était terminée et que l'inconnue le fixait intensément de ses grands yeux verts.

- Vous avez une voix vraiment magnifique, souffla-t-il

- Je n'ai pas encore atteint la perfection, j'ai une audition tout à l'heure pour un rôle dans la comédie musicale de cet hiver, ce sera un hommage à Starmania.

- Je comprend votre inquiétude et je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous dérange pendant vos répétitions, mais permettez moi de vous écouter encore, demanda Kyoya poliment

- Restez autant que vous le voulez, répondit-elle en entamant une autre chanson extraite du spectacle.

Kyoya ferma de nouveau les yeux et écouta en silence pendant plus d'une heure les performances de l'inconnue. Il finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla qu'en sentant un main sur son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongé une nouvelle fois dans le regard vert intense de la jeune fille.

- Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller mais mon audition va avoir lieu et je dois m'en aller. Je pensais que vous m'en voudriez de partir sans dire un mot une seconde fois, dit elle en souriant

- C'est moi qui vous demande pardon, je n'aurais jamais du m'assoupir de façon aussi grossière ! Répondit Kyoya en se relevant prestement

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous deviez probablement être fatigué, je dois vous laisser. Au revoir

- Attendez ! Puis-je savoir votre nom cette fois ? Insista le jeune Ootori en retenant la jeune femme par le bras

- Le jeu perdrais de son intérêt ne croyez vous pas ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre

- Puis-je au moins revenir vous écouter de temps en temps ? Demanda Kyoya en lâchant le bras de jeune femme

- Peut-être, lui lança l'inconnue en s'éloignant

- Bonne chance, finit-t-il par dire, elle ne se retourna pas.

Kyoya n'eut de cesse de repenser à cette rencontre. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Alors qu'il repensait à son après-midi son téléphone sonna.

_"Bonsoir père, oui, bonjour si vous préférez,_

_en fait il est 22h ici à Boston,_

_Non vous ne me dérangez pas._

_Je vois, vous avez fait votre choix ?_

_Non je en pense pas pouvoir rentrer au Japon avant quelques semaines, les premiers examens arrivent et je dois me concentrer._

_Non père je ne m'opposerait pas à votre jugement_

_C'est cela, faites moi savoir quand votre choix sera définitivement arrêté_

_oui. Au revoir père."_

Kyoya soupira, dans sa tête trottait un air d'opéra couplé au visage fantôme d'une femme en robe de mariée. On toqua à sa porte, et le cercle entier débarqua dans son appartement. Kyoya afficha un sourire de façade et tenta de faire bonne figure pendant toute la soirée.

- Dis moi Kyo-chan ! Tu as revue cette jeune fille ? Celle avec laquelle tu as dansé au bal de bienvenue, demanda Mitsukuni entre deux bouchées de gâteau

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ? Les nouvelles vont vite, s'étonna Kyoya en jetant un regard à l'assemblée par dessus ses lunettes

- Pardon Kyoya-sempai ! S'excusa alors Haruhi, je suis passée devant la salle de musique en allant à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu tout les deux

- Alors comment est ce qu'elle s'appelle ? D'où est ce qu'elle vient ? Questionnèrent les jumeaux

- D'après son accent et ses choix musicaux je pense qu'elle est française mais elle refuse toujours de me donner son nom.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle se rendait à une audition tu n'as pas eu envie d'y assister, tu aurais sûrement pu savoir qu'il elle est ! Déclara Haruhi

- Non, je commence à prendre goût à ce petit jeu. C'est un challenge excitant je dois dire. Et puis après tout c'est peu être mieux comme ça, rajouta-t-il plongé dans ses pensées

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demandèrent Hikaru et Kaoru d'une même voix

- Je suppose que vous le saurez à un moment ou à un autre, mon père à décidé de me marier.

L'annonce laissa le groupe d'ami sans voix, Mitsukuni fut le premier à reprendre la parole

- C'était donc cela qui te dérangeait depuis le début de l'année ?

- Ton père à fait son choix ?, demanda Tamaki

- Tu étais au courant Tamaki ?, le questionna Haruhi

- Non, répondit Kyoya, J'ai eu mon père au téléphone il y a une heure à peine, avant que vous arriviez, il n'as toujours pas voulu me dire qui il à choisit ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore sur de sa décision. Mais une fois qu'elle sera prise je n'aurais malheureusement plus le choix.

- Mais Kyo-chan, cette jeune fille ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? Vous formeriez un joli couple...

- Et tu te bases sur ta grande expérience des couples Honey, avant de me juger regarde de ton côté es-tu ou n'es-tu pas en couple avec Reiko Kanazuki ?

- Reiko-chan ? Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'as jamais vraiment demandé d'être son petit ami, mais je l'aime bien, se contenta de répondre le jeune Haninozuka

Mais, habilement Kyoya avait détourné la conversation sur la relation entre Honey et sa fan adepte de magie noire. Kyoya soupira et délaissa la conversation enflammée pour se plonger dans ses propres pensées. L'air d'une chanson lui revint en tête accompagné de l'image d'une jeune fille aux yeux verts assise devant un piano, effacée presque aussitôt par le fantôme d'une mariée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kyoya se rendait au réfectoire en passant par la cour intérieure de l'université lorsqu'il l'aperçut assise sur un banc, lisant un livre. Comme si elle l'attendait, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Kyoya décida de la rejoindre.

- Comment s'est passé votre audition ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en lui faisant un baise-main

- Bien je suppose, j'ai obtenu le rôle que souhaitais, répondit-elle en souriant

- C'est en effet une marque de réussite.

- Vous alliez déjeuner ?

- En effet. Souhaiteriez vous m'accompagner ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je connais un petit restaurant en dehors de l'université qui propose une excellente cuisine française. Vous laisseriez-vous tenter ?

- Je vous laisse me guider mademoiselle.

Ils quittèrent la faculté. Les restaurant se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison du campus, le soleil étant de la partie ils s'assirent en terrasse. La belle inconnue lui conseilla plusieurs spécialités qui selon elle gagnaient à être connues.

- Alors. Ai-je le droit de vous en demander plus à votre sujet mademoiselle ? Demanda Kyoya en croisant les bras

- Demandez toujours, je jugerais si la réponse vaut la peine que je vous la donne, répondit-t-elle en posant son visage sur ses mains

- Vous êtes française n'est ce pas ? D'après votre accent légèrement chantant je dirais que vous êtes originaire du Sud de la France.

- En effet, acquiesça la jeune femme

- Me diriez vous dans quel domaine d'activité votre famille s'est fait connaître car il est évident que vous venez d'une famille aisée

- A quoi le voyez vous?

- Il s'avère que j'ai pu voir de moi même à quoi ressemblait le monde des prolétaires et il est évident que vous n'en faites pas partie, affirma le troisième fils Ootori

- Certes mais je vous donnerais pas d'information sur ma famille ce serait trop facile, répondit l'inconnue avec un éclat de rire cristallin

- Des frères et sœurs ?

- Fille unique et vous ?

- Deux frères une sœur

- Vous êtes le dernier n'est ce pas ?

- En effet. Cela se voit tant que ça ? Qu'étudiez vous ici à Boston mademoiselle ?

- La médecine, je suis en première année. Et vous ? Vous ne semblez pas vraiment être du coin non plus je me trompe ?

- Économie première année également. Je suis Japonais.

- Est ce que je vous plaît ? Demanda soudain la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin

- Vous êtes indubitablement très séduisante, se contenta de répondre Kyoya tout en souriant lui aussi.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait une peau très pâle, un visage fin, des yeux verts intense un bouche pulpeuse. Plutôt grande, elle était mince et élancée. Elle tapotait sur la table avec ses ongles en le fixant d'un œil amusé. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle se pencha par dessus la table et l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever.

- Ce fut un plaisir, lui lança la jeune femme en s'enfuyant avec un rire

- Vraiment très intéressante, chuchota Kyoya en faisant signe au serveur pour avoir l'addition.


	5. Chapter 4: Déraisonnable

Le lendemain Kyoya eut la surprise de trouver la belle inconnue qui l'attendait devant la salle ou il suivait un cours d'économie de niveau supérieur. Il la suivit en silence jusqu'à la salle de musique ou elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, c'était déplacé je n'aurais pas du, je me suis laissée emporté, souffla-t-elle les yeux baissés

- Ce n'est rien, un moment d'égarement je suppose, répondit le jeune homme depuis l'autre côté de la salle

- Dois je comprendre que cela vous à déplu ? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil dressé et l'autre froncé, une moue que Kyoya finirait par connaître par coeur

- Je n'ai pas dis cela, il traversa la pièce et du bout du doigt releva le visage de la jeune fille afin de la regarder dans les yeux, je n'ai vraiment pas dit ça, chuchota-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'inconnue. J'avais vraiment très envie de faire ça.

- Et c'est encore plus déplacé qu'hier, répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- En effet, c'était totalement inconvenant. Soupira Kyoya en se reculant

- Je suis fiancée, lâcha l'inconnue,

- Je suis fiancé aussi ou plutôt sur le point de l'être.

- Quel gâchis n'est ce pas ? Je m'appelle Clara.

- Kyoya.

- Ce fut un plaisir Kyoya, souffla la jeune femme en déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du jeune Ootori et alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour approfondir leur baiser elle le repoussa et s'enfuit.

Elle sortit laissant Kyoya les bras ballants. Il finit par sortir lui aussi pour rejoindre le cours suivant. Tamaki était déjà assis sur l'un des premiers rangs de l'amphithéâtre, il regarda son ami s'asseoir du coin de l'œil mais ne préféra ne rien dire. Le soir venu, Tamaki alla frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami.

- J'aimerais que tu perde cette fâcheuse habitude de venir chez moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. C'est extrêmement agaçant, fut la réaction de Kyoya

- Tu n'est pas venu manger avec nous. Je m'inquiétais, tu avais l'air...perturbé tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien.

- Tout va bien, bonsoir.

- Tu est sur ? Ta réaction n'aurait pas un rapport avec cette mystérieuse jeune fille ?

- Clara...elle s'appelle Clara. Soupira le jeune Ootori

- Tu l'as revue ! Je le savais ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Tamaki

- Je l'ai embrassé...

- Tu as fais quoi ? S'étrangla son ami, tu lui a volé un baiser !

- Pour être honnête elle m'as volé un baiser en premier, souffla Kyoya avec un sourire, en repensant au restaurant, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, on dirait un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est fiancée et moi aussi.

- Pas encore, avança Tamaki

- C'est tout comme. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrais en aucun cas m'opposer à ma famille. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois en empêchant la vente de l'entreprise, je doute qu'il me laisse me mettre en travers de sa route une nouvelle fois. Je ne perds pas de vue mon objectif principal, hériter de l'empire de mon père légitimement !

- Je sais..., soupira le jeune Suoh, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance avec cette Clara. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Il te reste un peu de temps avant d'être définitivement coincé dans les plans maritaux de ton père, tu devrais en profiter pour essayer de vivre une vrai relation amoureuse comme celle que ma chère Haruhi et moi avons, s'emballa Tamaki, une ballade au claire de lune, vous vous avouez vos sentiments et vous vous enfuyez tout les deux pour échapper à vos mariages respectifs, comme c'est beau !

- Ce que tu dis n'as strictement aucun sens, cingla Kyoya, je te prie de garder tes délires personnels pour toi. Et rentre chez toi au lieu de planter des champignons chez moi !

Après avoir mis Tamaki à la porte, Kyoya s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchissait à la remarque de son ami lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« - Bonjour père.

Non vous ne me dérangez pas, j'allais me coucher

Vous venez à Boston dans un mois pour rencontrer cette personne, je vois

Me direz-vous qui elle est ?

Bien sur je le saurais lorsque vous me la présenterais

Oui père

Au revoir »

Kyoya soupira, plus qu'un mois et son destin serais scellé, il se verrait enchaîné à une femme qu'il n'aimerais pas et qui ne l'aimerais pas non plus mais ce mariage servirait les intérêts de leurs deux familles. Un bref instant il pensa à Clara, son sourire, ses grands yeux verts, sa voix, ses doigts fins sur le clavier du piano, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un bip annonçant qu'il avait reçu un mail le sortit de ses pensées, en regardant l'expéditeur il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Honey.

« Kyo-chan, je ne sais pas si cela t'intéressera mais toi qui aime la musique classique et l'opéra je voulais te signaler qu'un récital à lieu demain soir à l'auditorium de la faculté. La soliste s'appelle Clara. C'est peut-être ton inconnue» Kyoya sourit.

Le lendemain, Il se rendit au concert et s'assit au fond de la salle dans la pénombre. La salle se remplit bien vite, Kyoya aperçu ses amis qui entraient mais préféra ne pas leur signaler sa présence. Il sembla à Kyoya que Honey le cherchait des yeux et l'avait aperçu mais qu'il n'avait rien dit aux autres. La lumière s'éteignit et le rideau se leva. Clara se trouvait au milieu de la scène dans une longue robe noire, le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle quand elle entama le «Ave Maria » de Schubert. Le concert dura presque une heure et demi, a la fin de la dernière chanson Kyoya se leva et sortit discrètement de la salle pendant que le public applaudissait à tout rompre. Il longea les couloirs pour se retrouver dans les coulisses, Clara était encore sur scène, il pénétra dans sa loge. Il entendit les derniers applaudissements s'éteindre. Clara pénétra dans la loge et s'adossa à la porte avant de sursauter en le voyant.

- Kyoya ! Vous m'avez fais peur ! S'offusqua la jeune femme

- Je vous demande pardon, mais il fallait que je vous parle, répondit simplement Kyoya en se levant

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Absolument pas, répliqua le jeune homme en franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je vais me marier! Lui dit la jeune fille en se blottissant malgré tout dans ses bras

- Moi aussi...mais vous m'attirez ! TU m'attires inexorablement Clara ! Je sais que c'est fou et que ça ne mène à rien. Dans un mois je n'aurais pas le choix je devrais épouser une parfaite inconnue mais pour l'instant je veux juste profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour être avec toi ! Qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais prenant une grande inspiration elle releva la tête et embrassa le jeune homme. Un baiser intense et fougueux oubliant toute la retenue de leur stricte éducation, en cet instant il n'était que deux jaunes adultes brûlant de désir l'un pour l'autre. On frappa à la porte ce qui mit fin à leur étreinte.

- Personne ne doit te voir ici ! Il ne faut pas que mon père l'apprenne, cache toi derrière la porte

- c'est parfaitement ridicule, j'espère que tu en est consciente, répondit Kyoya en se plaçant pourtant derrière la porte.

- Mademoiselle ? Appela quelqu'un derrière la porte

- Oui Maxwell! J'arrive. Je finis de me changer ! Attendez moi à la voiture !

- Bien mademoiselle.

- Mon garde du corps. Il est un peu sur les nerfs depuis notre petite escapade au restaurant je ne l'ai pas prévenu il a crut que je m'étais fait enlever. Tu veux bien sortir maintenant ? Je dois me changer, elle écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier et embrassant une dernière fois le jeune homme, le mit à la porte.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Kyoya s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glissé le long de celle-ci. Il déplia le papier sur lequel était écrit un numéro de téléphone, une adresse et une heure. « _Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire »._

Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'adresse indiqué et fut étonné de se retrouver devant une petite maison dans le quartier français près de l'université, à deux pas du restaurant. Un homme en costume noir vint à sa rencontre devant le portail.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Kyoya c'est ça ? Le tuteur de Mademoiselle.

- Tout à fait, répondit Kyoya avec son sourire le plus convaincant

- Entrez elle vous attend.

Le garde du corps s'effaça pour laisser pénétrer Kyoya dans le jardin et lui fit signe d'avancer jusque dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur Clara, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee shirt et pieds nus.

- Bienvenue chez moi ! Annonça la jeune fille en souriant, j'ai dit à Maxwell que tu est mon tuteur pour la faculté et que tu m'aide pour l'anatomie, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant

Kyoya trouva le choix un peu ironique mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque. Clara lui fit visiter la maison qui se composait d'un immense pièce à vivre avec brique apparente assorties à un parquet en chêne blanchi. Un escalier montait à une mezzanine ou visiblement se trouvait le bureau et la chambre à coucher. Une petite cuisine ouverte donnait sur le salon décoré avec goût. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur la deuxième partie du jardin. Dans un coin, une veille cheminée en brique donnait à la pièce une ambiance de chalet secret.

- Ce n'est pas très grand comparé à la villa ou habite mes parents mais je m'y sens vraiment chez moi.

- C'est charmant, souffla Kyoya en souriant

- Et à l'abri des regards, chuchota Clara en se rapprochant de Kyoya, personne ne nous verra, finit-elle par conclure en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.


	6. Chapter 5: le secret

« Personne ne nous verra »

Kyoya ouvrit les bras et Clara vint s'y blottir. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et s'unirent dans un profond baiser. Passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme Clara se serra plus fort contre lui en ondulant des hanches. Kyoya sentit peu à peu qu'il perdait le contrôle mais, l'esprit embrumé par le désir, il ne parvenait pas à réorganiser ses pensées. Tout ses sens était concentrés sur la jeune femme contre lui, son parfum aux accents de chèvrefeuille, le goût des lèvres sur les siennes, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, la chaleur se dégageant de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, l'envie brûlante de lui arracher ses vêtements.

- On devrait se calmer, réussit-il à articuler finalement en repoussant légèrement Clara

- Tu plaisante ? Demanda la jeune femme visiblement très surprise

- Écoute, si on continue comme ça je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler ! Répondit Kyoya en se reculant un peu plus

- Mais qui te dis que je veux que tu te contrôle, susurra-t-elle en avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline.

- Clara ! Tu va te marier ! S'indigna Kyoya alors que la jeune femme dangereusement proche défaisait doucement le nœud de sa cravate

- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, continua la française sur le ton du défi en s'attaquant maintenant au bouton de sa chemise

- Clara...réussi à articuler le jeune homme complètement hypnotisé par les gestes de la jeune femme

- Dis moi que tu n'en a pas envie et j'arrête immédiatement, souffla-t-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure

De nouveau Kyoya tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées mais les mains de Clara toujours à l'œuvre avec sa chemise noyaient ses pensées dans le brumes incohérente du désir. Il était mentalement ballotté ente la raison qui lui dictait de repousser Clara fermement avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin et la furieuse envie que justement les choses aillent trop loin, les arguments de Clara faisaient lourdement pencher la balance du côté de l'envie.

Soudain alors qu'il allait céder, Clara s'éloigna brusquement de lui et le laissa pantelant, le souffle court, surpris, soulagé et frustré en même temps.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas sure que vous soyez à la hauteur, Monsieur, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire narquois reprenant la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre et s'écartant un peu plus du jeune homme

Kyoya fut piqué au vif, et laissant totalement la raison de côté se pris au jeu de Clara.

- Supposeriez-vous que je ne sais pas « danser », répondit-il sur le même ton en accentuant le dernier mot tout en faisant un pas vers Clara

- Non je me demande si tu est un assez bon danseur, continua-t-elle reculant toujours

- Je prend cela comme un défi alors, susurra Kyoya en avançant

Clara se retrouva alors adossée au mur, elle émit un petit hoquet de surprise en heurtant la brique, Kyoya en profita pour franchir l'espace qui les séparaient et se planta à quelques centimètre à peine de la jeune femme.

- Et maintenant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, on continue ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ? C'est moi le chat...

Clara gémit alors qu'il déposait des baisers brûlants dans son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien.

- Et puis non, lâcha-t-il en se reculant de nouveau, je n'ai pas aimé que tu doute de mes capacité, ajouta-t-il

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir auquel Kyoya répondit par un petit sourire narquois.

- Il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois le seul à éprouver de la frustration ! Dit-il en s'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé les yeux rivés sur la française

- Un partout balle au centre, répondit Clara en se détachant du mur, mais j'ai un avantage sur toi, affirma-t-elle en passant devant lui sans le regarder

- Et lequel?, demanda Kyoya intrigué

- Je connais bien mieux que toi le règles du jeu, conclut-elle en enlevant son tee-shirt sensuellement puis son jean.

Kyoya mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, totalement subjugué par la vue. Clara se tenait à un mètre a peine de lui dans un ensemble de lingerie plutôt affriolant le défiant du regard tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Quelques nouvelles secondes passèrent et Clara se retrouva de nouveau plaquée contre le mur les lèvres de Kyoya dévorant ardemment les siennes, les mains du jeune caressant avidement sa peau quasiment nue . Elle en profita pour faire glisser à terre la chemise du jeune homme et caressa sensuellement son torse, Kyoya émit un grognement qui fit sourire sa partenaire. Elle le repoussa violemment du plat de la main et monta gracieusement quelques marches de l'escalier. Elle se retourna et fit signa au jeune homme de la suivre. Il s'exécuta et la suivit à l'étage. Il l'enlaçât par derrière enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme l'assaillant de nouveau de baisers brûlants. D'une main il défit l'agrafe du fin soutien-gorge en dentelle de son amante et le laissa glisser au sol. Clara se retournât et se serra plus fort contre lui, s'il lui restait une part de raison à cet instant, le contact de la poitrine de Clara contre son torse la fit immédiatement disparaître. Il l'a repoussa doucement vers le lit, et s'y laissa tomber avec elle.

Dans son jean abandonné au sol, son portable vibrait.

« Mais ou est-il ? » demanda Tamaki à haute voix

- Il ne répond pas ? S'étonnèrent les jumeaux

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Kyoya d'oublier une réunion qu'il à lui même provoqué ajouta Honey

- Il doit être plongé dans ses révisions voilà tout, suggéra Haruhi assise sur un fauteuil, un livre de droit sur les genoux

- Mais tu ne comprend pas Haruhi chérie ! Kyoya ne rate jamais une réunion ! Il a du lui arriver quelque chose de grave ! Déclara l'héritier sur un ton paniqué ! Mes pauvres enfants il est arrivé malheur a votre maman ! Il n'aurait jamais raté la réouverture du cercle

- Mais arrête enfin, le coupa Haruhi, le cercle ne rouvre que demain et Kyoya est sûrement très pris il aura oublié c'est tout, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là, moi je rentre, conclut-elle en se levant et en empaquetant ses affaires ignorant l'air dépité de son petit ami et des ses acolytes mais se demandant tout de même en son fort intérieur ou pouvait bien se trouver Kyoya

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller lui rendre visite chez lui il est peut-être souffrant, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Suivant son conseil, Tamaki flanqué des jumeaux se rendit d'un pas décidé à l 'appartement de Kyoya, le jeune Suoh s'était armé d'un matériel médical d'urgence bien décidé à soigner son ami malade tandis que les jumeaux avaient revêtus des tenues d'infirmières pour l'occasion.

- Mon dieu il ne répond pas ! S'écria Tamaki horrifié, il gît peut-être inconscient au milieu de son salon terrassé par une grave maladie incurable ! Mon pauvre Kyoya ! Heureusement j'ai les clés de son appartement sur moi!

- Très bien Baron ! Affirma Kaoru sur sa droite

- Cependant, ajouta Hikaru à gauche

- Il se pourrait que le baron ne soit pas évanoui mais juste endormi, pensa Kaoru

- Et dans ce cas voulons nous vraiment le réveiller ? conclut Hikaru

Tamaki arrêta son geste et sa main resta suspendue a quelques centimètres de la serrure.

- Cruel dilemme, affirmèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira le Baron, je ne peut pas laisser mourir Kyoya !

- Mais ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

- Je ne veux pas mourir non plus !

Ils restèrent longtemps plongés dans la contemplation de la porte de l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya émergeait doucement des brumes enivrante du plaisir charnel. Clara assise à califourchon sur ses abdos dessinait distraitement des volutes sur son torse.

- Je crois que je te dois une autre danse au cours de la soirée, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

- Tu en redemande déjà ? Ironisa le jeune homme en l'attirant tout de même contre lui, il bascula sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle, il suffit de demander, susurra-t-il à son oreille

- La légendaire retenue des japonais ne serais donc qu'un mythe ? Demanda-t-elle en riant, enlaçant la taille de Kyoya de ses jambes

- Tu viens de la faire voler en éclat il me semble, répondit-il, et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais une fille de bonne famille ? Mais je pourrais prendre goût à ces petites frivolités françaises, murmura Kyoya laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de Clara

- C'est bien connu, je viens du pays de l'amour, nous n'avons peut-être pas inventé le kama-sutra mais nous avons appris à nous en servir, affirma Clara en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme

- Voilà qui promet bien des choses, susurra-t-il en laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur le corps de sa partenaire en descendant jusqu'à son nombril

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda soudain Clara

- Lequel ?

- Je crois que l'on cherche à te joindre !

- Tamaki...soupira Kyoya en se libérant de l'étreinte de sa partenaire

- Wow, y'a de quoi vous refroidir...c'est qui ? Ton mari ? Ironisa Clara en roulant sur le ventre appuyée sur ses coudes

Kyoya ne répondit pas, il ramassa son jean et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Tamaki l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprise mais le dernier appel venait d'Haruhi. Il appuya sur la touche rappel.

« Kyoya ? Tout va bien ? Ou est tu ? Est ce que tu as vu Tamaki ?

- Haruhi calme toi ! Je suis à l'université, mentit Kyoya, Pourquoi saurais-je ou est Tamaki ?

- Il était partit te rendre visite mais c'était il y a plus d'une heure déjà ! Je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Je vais aller voir, cet idiot seras rentré dans mon appartement et il aura fait comme chez lui comme d'habitude. On se retrouve chez moi. A tout à l'heure. »

Kyoya ramassa ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard inquisiteur de Clara.

- Tu dois drôlement l'apprécier pour voler à son secours dés qu'elle t'appelle...

- C'est une amie c'est tout, se justifia Kyoya

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous..., soupira la jeune femme en s'étirant voluptueusement sur le lit

- Si tu veux tout savoir, son petit ami est sûrement chez moi en train de délirer sur ma disparition et le fait que je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses appels depuis plus de 3heures, répondit froidement le japonais, je dois y aller. »

Il resserra le nœud de sa cravate, passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux et entama la descente des escaliers.

- C'est tout ? Lui lança Clara, tu pars comme ça ?

- J'ai ton numéro, je t'appellerai, répondit le jeune homme sans s'arrêter

- Je ne répondrais peut-être pas, nargua la jeune femme

- Je pari que si, répliqua Kyoya en sortant de la maison


	7. Chapter 6: Le Host club

Kyoya soupira en refermant la porte de la petite échoppe. Dés qu'il avait quitté les bras de Clara il s'était sentit mal d'avoir céder à ses pulsions aussi facilement, aussi attirante que soit la jeune française, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre son appartement. Il trouva Tamaki et les jumeaux plantés devant sa porte fixant intensément la serrure.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes exactement devant ma porte ? S'exclama-t-il depuis l'extrémité du couloir

- KYOYA ! MON AMI ! S'écria Tamaki, en français, Ou étais tu ? continua-t-il en s'élançant vers l'héritier Ootori bras tendu

- Cela ne te regarde pas, cingla Kyoya, Et vous depuis combien de temps êtes vous plantés devant chez moi ? Demanda-t-il aux jumeaux

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hikaru en haussant les épaules

- On à perdu la notion du temps, ajouta Kaoru en haussant les épaules à son tour

- Nous avions peur que tu soit agonisant dans ton salon ! Pleurnicha Tamaki

- Pourquoi ne pas être entré alors ? Vous avez les clés non ?

- Nous avons pensé que tu pourrais être en train de dormir aussi, ajouta Tamaki

- Et alors ? S'étonna Kyoya

- Nous ne voulions pas nous faire agresser en te réveillant, marmonna l'héritier Suoh penaud

- Tout ceci est totalement absurde, soupira Kyoya qui sentant une migraine monter se massait l'arrête du nez, je nage en plein délire...et vous pourquoi êtes vous habillés comme de vulgaire actrice de film pour adulte? Cracha-t-il aux jumeaux

- On trouvait ça plus amusant déclarèrent les frères en cœur

- Tout cela dépasse les limites de l'entendement, j'éteins mon téléphone 3h et vous devenez complètement fous ! Bon entrez avant que mes voisins vous voit et soit convaincus que je suis avec vous...soupira le jeune Ootori en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Haruhi était morte d'inquiétude a votre sujet...je pari qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ce scénario, ajouta-t-il pour lui même

Kyoya se laissa tomber dans son canapé épuisé. Il se massait vigoureusement les tempes dans un vaine tentative de voir disparaître sa migraine lorsque les jumeaux se faufilèrent à ses côtés un air de conspirateur sur leur visage.

- Dis donc Kyo ! Tu es tout débraillé, remarqua Kaoru sur le ton de la conspiration

- Et tu sens le parfum de fille, ajouta Hikaru sur le même ton

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, nia Kyoya

Pourtant son esprit était envahi de flash de son après-midi avec Clara, les baisers, les caresses...

- La ! S'écria soudainement Hikaru en se levant du canapé le doigt pointé sur Kyoya

- Oui je le vois moi aussi ! Déclara Kaoru en se levant lui aussi

- Quoi qu'est ce que vous avez vu mes fidèles assistants, s'incrusta Tamaki

- Baron ! Regardez ! La au coin de sa bouche ! C'est le sourire qu'il a quand il complote quelque chose dans notre dos, affirma l'un des jumeaux

- Je dirais même plus c'est le sourire qu'il arbore lorsqu'il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons, ajouta l'autre jumeau

- Ou que sa journée à été très lucrative, conclut Tamaki, je le vois moi aussi !

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer comme une bête curieuse, déclara froidement Kyoya, j'ai passé mon après-midi à travailler et je suis satisfait de la progression de mon travail c'est tout, mentit-il en tentant de chasser de son esprit les visions du corps nu de la belle française.

- Tu ment ! Clamèrent les jumeaux, sinon comment explique tu ta tenue imparfaite et cette légère odeur de chèvrefeuille !

- J'ai travaillé à côté d'une jeune femme et j'ai quitté la bibliothèque en courant quand Haruhi m'as appelé, répondit tout naturellement le jeune Ootori en rajustant sa cravate

- Il est trop fort pour nous petit frère ! Soupira Hikaru

- Nous n'arriverons pas à le faire avouer grand frère ! Râla Kaoru.

Tamaki lui, tout en se prêtant au jeu des jumeaux fixait intensément son meilleur ami, tentant de déceler derrière la barrière de ses yeux gris orage le secret que cachait Kyoya.

C'est cet instant que choisis Haruhi pour pénétrer dans la pièce détournant le trio de leur victime. Kyoya en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et fermer la porte à clé. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'assit sur son lit en composant un numéro. On décrocha à la première sonnerie.

" Tu as perdu, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire

- Tu m'as appelé plus vite que je ne pensais, répondait la voix cristalline de Clara, je te manque déjà ?

- Disons que j'ai ressentit le besoin de parler à un être censé avant de perdre l'esprit

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, les autres ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de mon absence

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Kyoya ? soupira Clara

- Juste entendre ta voix, répondit le japonais d'une voix exagérément mielleuse.

- Je finis tout les soirs à 20h, fut la réponse de Clara et elle raccrocha.

Kyoya enleva ses lunettes et se massa l'arrête du nez, il défit le nœud de sa cravate et respira profondément le parfum de la jeune femme qui s'y attardait ravivant des souvenirs torrides. Il chassa une nouvelle fois ces pensées quand Tamaki l'appela depuis le salon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Soupira-t-il en sortant de sa chambre pour découvrir tout le Host club confortablement assis dans son salon.

- Je me suis permis de convoquer tout le monde pour une petite réunion improvisée ! Après tout Nous rouvrons notre cercle dés demain ! Nous devons nous préparer, déclara Tamaki sur un ton solennel.

- Pourquoi est-ce encore mon appartement qui sert de QG, se désola Kyoya en s'asseyant pourtant parmi ses amis

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et Kyoya fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard inquisiteur de Tamaki et des jumeaux durant toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, après les cours le Host club rouvrit ses portes au sein de l'université privée de Boston. Grâce à la publicité savamment orchestrée par Kyoya un bon nombre de jeunes filles se pressaient déjà devant les portes du petit salon de musique qu'ils avaient réservé. Tamaki avait pour une fois choisit un décor et des costumes simples, leurs uniformes de lycée. Kyoya se composa un visage de circonstance.

Dés que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils furent submergés, Kyoya dut s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès dés le premier jour. Il prit cependant l'initiative d'accueillir toutes les clientes afin de canaliser un peu la foule. Au bout d'une heure, le calme été revenu, les nouvelles clientes du club savouraient tranquillement leur thé en dévorant des yeux leurs hôtes qui vaquaient de l'une à l'autre distribuant compliments, promesses et mots doux avec aisance. Kyoya les observait du coin de l'œil, Tamaki offrant rose sur rose à toute les jeunes filles qui lui adressaient un regard, les jumeaux jouant à leur jeu favoris « Qui est Hikaru ? » devant un nouveau public, Honey savourant part de gâteau sur part de gâteau sous l'œil attendrit des clientes, il se dit que rien n'avait changé. Lui, discutait tranquillement avec trois jeunes filles qui buvaient littéralement ses paroles en dégustant des petits gâteaux. L'une d'elle agaçait particulièrement Kyoya, elle minaudait comme une adolescente, battait des cils à s'en décrocher les paupières et gloussait à chaque phrase. Alors que sa cliente lui narrait pour la troisième fois l'histoire de son famille, ELLE fit son entrée et Kyoya cessa de respirer.

Clara venait d'entrer dans le petit salon accompagnant visiblement une de ses amies qui semblait beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle d'être là. La jolie française balaya la salle du regard et croisa celui de Kyoya, il eut alors la sensation que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et détourna les yeux, Kyoya eut l'impression que tout l'air de ses poumons avait disparu. Elle se laissa entraîner par son amie de l'autre côté du salon vers les jumeaux sans se retourner. Kyoya fut sortit de sa transe par son insupportable cliente.

- Kyoya ? Kyoya Vous vous sentez-bien ? Vous êtes devenu tout pâle pendant un instant !

- Je vous demande pardon ? J'ai perdu le fil de notre conversation

- Vous ne m'écoutiez pas ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! Râla la jeune femme avec la voix d'une petite fille ce qui agaça au plus haut point le jeune japonais.

- Veuillez m'excuser je dois parler à mes collègues, profitez de votre thé mesdemoiselles, dit-il en s'éclipsant, ignorant totalement les moues de protestations de ses clientes.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette de Clara, noyée parmi les clientes et pourtant bien visible. Sa chevelure noire tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle portait une tenue sobre et pourtant sophistiquée, jean et chemisier en soie vert émeraude, talons hauts, magnifique. Rien a voir avec les froufrous de l'uniforme ce cerise et orchidées. A côté d'elle, son ami riait ouvertement aux facéties des jumeaux mais il n'entendait pas le rire cristallin de Clara.

- Kaoru, Hikaru ! D'autre clientes vous réclame, pourquoi ne pas emmener mademoiselle avec vous, elle semble apprécier votre compagnie, dit il aussi calmement qu'il le put

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et entraînèrent l'amie de Clara qui riait toujours. Kyoya s'assit en face de son amante. Elle avait appuyé sa tête sur l'une de ses mains et pianoter sur la table avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés de l'autre, son regard vert intense se plongea dans celui gris orage de Kyoya, elle semblait attendre qu'il parle mais Kyoya ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Il luttait trop fortement contre l'envie de se jeter sur elle et de la couvrir de baiser pour pouvoir parler. Semblant s'ennuyer elle se leva et alla s'asseoir plus loin en face de Honey.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement

- Bonjour

- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Mitsukuni en engloutissant une énorme part de gâteau

- Clara, répondit simplement la jeune femme, et vous êtes le gentil garçon mignon ? Celui que toutes les filles ont envie de pouponner non ?

- Oui, opina le blondinet, je m'appelle Mitsukuni Haninozuka mais tout le monde m'appelle Honey

- Avez-vous une petite amie, Honey ? Demanda soudainement Clara en posant son menton sur ses mains, ignorant les regards courroucés des autres clientes, vous en avez une n'est ce pas ? insista-t-elle

- En fait il y a une fille, commença Honey sur le ton de la confidence

- J'en étais sure, souris Clara

Toutes les clientes de Haninozuka se regroupèrent les yeux fixés sur leur nouveau petit protégé, retenant leur souffle, attendant la suite.

- Elle s'appelle Reiko ! Continua Honey

- Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ? continua Clara sur le ton de l'affirmation

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais en haussant les épaules, je l'aime bien mais elle ne m'as pas demandé d'être son petit ami

Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous? Lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever, au revoir Honey, c'était un plaisir.

Elle quitta la salle sous le regard médusé des autres clientes. Au bout du couloir on lui saisit fermement le bras pour la retenir.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue exactement, cingla Kyoya en l'entraînant dans une salle vide

- Et toi ? répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton en se dégageant de la prise du jeune homme, à quel jeu joues-tu ?

- C'est juste un passe temps lucratif, se justifia le jeune homme

- Tu leur à fait à toute le coup du « je veux être avec toi pour le temps qu'il me reste ? »à elle aussi? répliqua-t-elle acide en faisant des aller-retour dans la pièce

- Clara arrête ! S'écria Kyoya

Elle s'adossa au mur en face de lui le défiant du regard. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Clara.

- Je t'en prie arrête, souffla-t-il, et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu m'excite encore plus ! Rajouta-t-il en frôlant le visage de la jeune femme du bout du nez

Elle ne se dérida pas mais Kyoya put voir le changement imperceptible dans l'attitude de la jeune femme, la petite lueur dans son regard, ses muscles légèrement moins tendus, sa bouche légèrement plus entrouverte.

- Ça t'as énervé que je ne vienne pas vers toi n'est ce pas, nargua-t-elle

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, répondit Kyoya sur le même ton

- Mais toi tu continuera à jouer le jeu de la séduction avec toutes ces jeunes femmes en pâmoison devant toi ? Qui te dévore des yeux avec adoration et qui rêve que tu les emmènes au bal !

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, lui murmura à Kyoya à l'oreille

- Je ne suis pas différente de ces filles, chuchota Clara en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure

- Tu es très différente de ces filles là, lui répondit Kyoya en laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants dans le cou de la jeune française

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi tu n'es pas en pâmoison devant moi justement, susurra Kyoya

- Tu préfère les femmes qui te résistent ? Alors soit.

Elle le repoussa violemment et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Demanda Kyoya une sourire ironique sur les lèvres

- Je te l'ai dis, je finis à 20h tout les soirs, a toi de voir, souri-t-elle en quittant la pièce

Kyoya soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez. Il se confectionna un visage impassible et rejoignit le cercle et ses clientes. A 21H précise il sonna chez Clara. Elle lui ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt.

- Tu es venu finalement, lança t-elle d'une voix lascive en s'adossant à la porte après l'avoir laissé entrer

- Je suis venu, répondit Kyoya sur le même ton, et j'ai eu envie de t'arracher ce chemisier à l'instant où je l'ai vu, souffla-t-il en défaisant le premier bouton.


	8. Chapter 7: rêve et réalité

"Clara-chan ! Appela Honey sur le pas de la porte de la salle de musique, Bonjour !

- Bonjour, sourit la jeune femme en levant les yeux du piano

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur, j'avais finis, tu as l'air bien joyeux !

- Oui, s'extasia le jeune japonais, J'ai suivis tes conseils !

- Mes conseils ? S'étonna la française

- Oui ! J'ai proposé à Reiko-chan de venir me voir ici à Boston ! Elle a dit oui !

- Reiko-chan ? Ha ta petite amie ! Affirma Clara

- Pas encore ! Râla le jeune homme, mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander, je l'aime bien ! Et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien aussi !

- Alors tout devrait bien se passer, sourit la jeune femme

- Tu vas revenir au club ? demanda Honey soudainement

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps mais peut-être , répondit Clara avec un sourire

- Ça ferait plaisir à Kyo-chan, lança le blondinet en bondissant hors de la salle

-Pas sur, soupira la jeune femme, et je crois savoir mieux que toi ce qui fait plaisir à Kyoya ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire avant de retourner à ses répétitions

Le soir venu Kyoya sonna à la porte de la petite échoppe et Clara lui ouvrit. C'était devenu presque une routine, ils se dévoraient des yeux un instant, se couvraient de baisers l'instant d'après et avant d'avoir échanger un seul mot ils se retrouvaient enlacés, fondus l'un dans l'autre savourant leur rêve interdit avec délice, oubliant qu'un jour le rêve prend fin et qu'il faut retourner à la réalité. Ne parlant qu'une fois le vide de leur cœur comblé par le corps de l'autre.

Après trois semaines, alors qu'ils s'étaient encore enivrer l'un de l'autre à en perdre la tête et qu'ils flottaient encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme Clara décida de confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle était assise à califourchon sur les abdos du jeune homme, dessinant, comme à son habitude, des volutes du bout du doigt sur le torse de son amant

- Kyoya ? Ou est ce que ça nous mène tout ça ? Souffla-t-elle

- Nulle part, répondit simplement Kyoya les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux clos

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Soupira la jeune femme déconcertée

- Clara, soupira le japonais en se redressant pour faire face à la française, c'est comme cela depuis le début, nous avons un devoir toi et moi envers nos familles. C'est comme ça, ajouta-t-il en attirant son visage à lui pour l'embrasser mais elle se déroba à son baiser

- Tu veux être mon amant mais pas mon époux, partager mon lit mais pas ma vie! Ragea Clara en se dégageant de son étreinte

- Clara, soupira le jeune homme, j'aimerais être les deux je te le jure mais je ne PEUX pas ! J'ai des responsabilités ! Et toi aussi ! S'énerva-t-il

- Quel gâchis, lâcha Clara d'une petite voix, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, je vais prend une douche, Kyoya ?

- Hum ? Grogna le jeune homme assit au bord du lit la tête dans les mains

- J'aimerais que tu soit partit quand je sortirais, souffla-t-elle sans se retourner, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir...ça suffit tout court s'il te plaît va t'en.

Et il partit, laissant Clara noyer ses larmes sous le jet d'eau chaude alors que lui noyait sa rage sous la pluie diluvienne qui trempait ses habits alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Il trouva Tamaki devant sa porte.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, déclara-t-il avant que son ami est le temps de dire quoi que soit

- Je voudrais juste te parler

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur Tamaki, soupira Kyoya en ouvrant sa porte, vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Tu as revu Clara n'est ce pas ? Demanda son ami en l'empêchant de refermer la porte

- Entre, lâcha le jeune Ootori renonçant à se battre avec son ami

- Tu l'as revue ? Insista Tamaki

- Oui, répondit Kyoya en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, fais comme chez toi...

- Tu es trempé ! Je vais te chercher une serviette tu va attraper froid, soupira Tamaki

- Comme ci cela m'importait, lâcha froidement son ami

Ignorant la remarque acerbe de Kyoya, l'héritier Suo alla chercher une serviette et la jeta sur la tête de son ami avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Parler de quoi Tamaki ? De Clara ? Ragea l'héritier Ootori

- Oui, par exemple

- Il n'y a rien à dire !

- Je crois que si, affirma son ami avec un sourire compatissant

- Et bien soit ! Tout est de ta faute !

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla le blond

- J'ai suivit tes conseils après tout ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de tenter ma chance avec Clara ! Et voilà le résultat. Je me suis entiché d'une femme que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer pour la simple et unique raison que nos parents en ont décider autrement ! Je me suis laissé distraire ! Bon sang, j'ai même couché avec elle !

Tamaki resta bouche bée devant la révélation de Kyoya.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi, soupira le jeune Ootori en voyant l'air consterné de son ami, cette fille à le don de me faire perdre le contrôle...même quand elle n'est pas là ajouta-t-il pour lui même

- Tu as fais quoi ? Réussit-à articuler péniblement Tamaki

- Oubli ce que je viens dire ! Ordonna Kyoya

- Comment veux tu que j'oublie quelque chose comme ça ! S'indigna son ami, tu as volé son innocence à une pauvre jeune fille sans défense, geignit-il outré

- Innocente et sans défense n'est pas vraiment la définition que j'appliquerai à Clara, ricana le jeune Ootori

- N'essaie pas de te disculper ! S'écria l'autre

Ils se disputaient encore lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Kyoya intima à son ami de se taire d'un signe de la main et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à face avec une personne bien connue.

- Clara ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris

Elle ne répondit rien mais se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement prenant le jeune homme au dépourvu mais alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras elle se recula.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout d'ailleurs, elle frissonna

- Clara tu est trempée, remarqua Kyoya, entre tu vas attraper froid je vais te chercher des vêtements secs.

Tamaki sembla reprendre ses esprits et signala sa présence d'un petit raclement de gorge.

- Ciel ton mari ! S'écria Clara avec un petit rire

-Tamaki tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît, intima Kyoya

- Je...j'y vais, A demain.

- Tiens enfile ça, lança l'héritier Ootori lorsque son ami fut sortit

- Je vais être sexy avec ça, ironisa-t-elle en se rendant dans la chambre

- Désolé je n'ai pas de vêtements de femme dans mon dressing, lui répondit simplement Kyoya

- Alors comment tu me trouves ? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant la pose

- Mes vêtements de sports te vont à ravir. Pourquoi tu est venue Clara ? Coupa Kyoya en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais m'excuser, répondit la française d'une petite voix en s'asseyant à côté de lui, je n'aime pas la façon dont on s'est quitté tout à l'heure, susurra-t-elle en lui caressant la joue

- C'est toi qui m'as mis à la porte je te signale, cingla Kyoya en repoussant sa main

- Et tu n'avais rien fait pour le mériter n'est ce pas ? Ironisa Clara en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

- Clara, soupira le japonais en l'enlaçant, nous savions tout les deux que notre histoire prendrait fin avec nos fiançailles respectives

- C'est injuste, ragea la jeune femme en se blottissant dans ses bras

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais comme moi que nous devons faire passer notre devoir envers nos familles avant nos intérêts personnels. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant, tu sais que tu es plutôt sexy avec mes vêtements, ajouta-t-il suavement

- Habile changement de sujet Monsieur, répondit Clara sur le même ton en se plaçant à califourchon sur les genoux du japonais. Mon père arrive dans une semaine, il viendra écouter le concert mais aussi me présenter mon futur mari, ajouta-t-elle en lui ôtant son tee-shirt

- Alors profitons du temps qu'il nous reste, répondit Kyoya en l'embrassant fougeusement


	9. Chapter 8: le concert

Un nouvelle semaine passa et l'angoisse de devoir se séparer obscurcissait les petits rendez-vous secrets de Clara et Kyoya même si aucun d'eux n'aurait oser l'avouer.

- Ça y est, soupira Clara assise au coin de la cheminée, demain mon père arrive et le lendemain je serais fiancée à un parfait inconnu

- N'étions nous pas de parfaits inconnus il y a peu ? Répondit Kyoya avec un sourire triste, et puis d'une certaine manière nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom de famille

- Ni moi le tien, sourit la jeune femme, n'est ce pas la tout le charme de notre petite idylle ? Pas d'intérêts personnels en jeu, ajouta-t-elle

Ils restèrent assis un moment, sans rien dire, contemplant le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se laissant bercer par la musique vieillotte qui s'échappait de la radio.

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ? Demanda soudain Clara en se levant tendant une main vers son amant

- Ici ? Maintenant ?

- Kyoya, je vais devoir partir, je dois répéter pour mon concert demain, alors danses avec moi ! Une dernière fois...

Kyoya ne répondit pas mais pris la main de sa partenaire l'entraînant dans une valse douce et lente au milieu du salon. Lorsque la musique pris fin, ils se séparèrent dans un dernier baiser.

- Bonne chance pour le concert demain, déclara Kyoya sur le pas de la porte

- Merci, soupira Clara,

- Cet homme à de la chance, ajouta Kyoya en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la petite maison.

Le lendemain, l'université était en effervescence. Au Host club toutes les clientes n'avaient que le grand concert du soir à la bouche et Kyoya avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les conversations.

- Allez vous assister au concert ce soir ? Demanda l'une des ses clientes

- Oui, c'est un événement important et puis je connais l'une des solistes, répondit-t-il avec un sourire feint

- J'ai entendu dire que bon notre de membre du conseil seraient présents ainsi que quelques uns des principaux donateurs, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence

- J'ai également entendu cela, ce concert est l'un des plus important de l'année il est normal que des personnes haut placées y soient conviés.

- Nous nous verrons peut-être ce soir donc, conclut la cliente avant de s'en aller

- Oui peut-être. Soupira Kyoya

Une foule compacte se massait déjà devant l'immense auditorium de la faculté lorsque le Host club arriva. De nombreuses jeunes filles se retournèrent sur leur passage leur faisant de petits signes de la main alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle.

- Clara-chan nous as réservé de très bonne places s'extasia Honey alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au premier balcon à côté de la tribune d'honneur

- Elle est sympa de nous avoir offert ces places, après tout elle n'est venu qu'une fois au club, déclara Haruhi habillée pour l'occasion par les jumeaux

Tamaki jeta un regard entendu à Kyoya mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas le voir et se concentra plutôt sur les personnalités qui s'asseyaient au fur et à mesure dans la tribune voisine. Or mis les membres du conseil il reconnu quelques hommes d'affaires qu'il avait déjà vu traiter avec son père, l'un d'eux sembla le reconnaître car il lui fit un signe de tête auquel le japonais répondit de la même manière. Peu à peu la salle s'était remplie et le noir se fit bientôt imposant le silence. Le président de l'université monta sur scène accompagné d'un homme que Kyoya ne reconnut pas mais qui lui semblait familier.

- Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du conseils, honorables invités et chers étudiants, commença le doyen, ce soir à lieu notre traditionnel gala d'hiver au cours duquel les élèves de nos différents programmes d'arts classique et contemporains peuvent nous éblouir de leur talent. Mais avant que le spectacle ne commence, notre principal donateur va prendre la parole comme le veut la tradition. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs veuillez accueillir Monsieur Charles-Guillaume De La Rosière.

Et Kyoya le reconnu, le groupe De La Rosière était le principal concurrent européen de son père mais ce n'est pas ce qui choqua le plus le jeune homme. En effet, pendant le l'homme balayait la salle du regard Kyoya avait pu remarquer l'intense couleur vert émeraude de ses yeux, ainsi que sa chevelure noir ébène et sa peau pâle. Clara était le portrait craché de son père. Clara, son amante de quelques semaines, la belle inconnu du bal de la rentrée, Clara qui serait fiancée demain, était également la fille unique et Charles-Guillaume De La Rosière.

- Ça alors, laissa-t-il échapper, si j'avais su...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tamaki assis à côté de lui

- Non rien...soupira le jeune japonais encore sous le choc

Lorsque le doyen et La Rosière quittèrent la scène Kyoya eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur le spectacle même lors des apparitions de Clara qui déclenchait pourtant l'enthousiasme général. Après près de trois heures de musique et de danse le doyen remonta sur scène pour annoncer la dernière chanson.

- Pour conclure cette brillante soirée artistique, Clara De la Rosière notre brillante soliste que vous avez déjà plusieurs fois ce soir va nous interpréter une chanson de sa composition.

- Merci Monsieur le président, répondit l'intéressée en s'avançant

Elle se plaça devant le micro et le chercha des yeux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils ne se quittèrent plus.

« Je sais bien que tout nous sépare.  
Je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir.  
Mais je n'irai plus nulle part.  
Sans vouloir lui revenir.  
Sans vouloir nous retenir

Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare  
De mon âme à moitié ivre.  
Soudain pour un simple regard  
Je veux vivre au bord du vide.  
Je veux vivre au bord du vide.

Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase.

Avant que la vie nous sépare,  
Avant que l'envie vacille,  
Je veux succomber sans égard  
Et valser au bord du vide.  
Et valser au bord du vide.

Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase.  
Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase.

Tomber dans ses yeux, tomber

Comme une larme à la fin de l'histoire…»

Durant toute la chanson elle ne quitta pas des yeux Kyoya, et lorsque s'égrainèrent les dernières notes, il crut voir couler une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme. Le public se leva extatique et le contact fut rompu entre eux réveillant Kyoya de sa transe.

- Kyo-chan ! Cette chanson elle t'étais destinée n'est ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Mitsukuni alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux

- Ha ben ça alors, ajoutèrent les jumeaux, elle ne t'as pas quitté des yeux pendant toute la chanson !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, soupira Kyoya en se massant l'arrête du nez, c'était extrêmement gênant

- Kyoya cette jeune fille viens de te déclarer publiquement son amour et toi tu réagis comme si c'était une erreur ! S'offusqua Tamaki, tu aurais du courir sur scène pour la prendre dans tes bras et afficher votre amour à la face du monde et l'enlever devant tout le monde pour aller vivre votre amour au grand jour sur une île déserte.

- Une fois de plus ce que tu raconte n'as aucun sens, répondit Kyoya froidement, vous vous méprenez tous ! Cette chanson n'était pas une déclaration c'était sa façon de me dire adieu. Son père était dans la tribune ! Elle doit rencontrer son futur mari demain !

- Son père...coupa Tamaki

- Oui, Son père qui n'est autre que Charles-Guillaume De la Rosière l'un des plus grands concurrents de mon propre père. Vous n'avez pas remarqué la ressemblance frappante ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est romantique, cria joyeusement Honey

- Ce n'est pas romantique, le corrigèrent les jumeaux, tu as dit qu'elle allait être fiancée ?

- Oui, je le sais depuis le début, soupira Kyoya

- Mais alors...pleurnicha Honey

- Je vous l'ai dit, cette chanson était un adieu, lâcha Kyoya avant de rentrer dans son appartement et d'en refermer la porte avant qu'aucun de ses amis n'ai le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus.

On toqua à la porte l'instant d'après.

- Quoi encore, ragea-t-il en ouvrant violemment s'attendant à trouver ses amis

- Je dérange peut-être ? Répondit-on

- Clara ? Mais ? Et ton père ?

Il peut attendre encore un peu, soupira la jeune femme en se jetant à son cou l'embrassant avec passion

- Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras elle le repoussa avec force.

- Au revoir Kyoya, c'était un rêve complètement fou mais je suis contente de l'avoir partagé avec toi. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Je t'aime Kyoya, souffla-t-elle en déposant un dernier baiser tendre sur les lèvres du japonais. Au revoir.

Et elle tourna les talons, et chaque pas rapide qui l'éloignait de lui donnait l'impression à Kyoya qu'un clou s'enfonçait plus profondément encore dans son cœur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses amis se trouvaient toujours à l'autre bout du couloir et qu'ils avaient tout vu et tout entendu.

- Mon pauvre Kyoya, s'exclama Tamaki en courant vers lui les yeux humides

- Ça va ? Demanda Hikaru

- Ça va...je vous l'ai dit c'est comme cela que notre idylle devait finir depuis le début, c'était...inévitable. Il faut quand même lui reconnaître un certain sens du mélodrame, souffla le jeune Ootori comme pour lui même

- Mon pauvre ami! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais quoi faire dans ce genre de situation ! J'ai vu ça dans un film ! Je vais rester dormir avec toi ! Nous allons discuter toute la nuit, faire une bataille d'oreiller, manger du chocolat et des bonbons en regardant des films à l'eau de rose !

- Pourquoi ce que tu dit n'as jamais aucun sens ? soupira Kyoya

- Mais tu es mon ami ! Et tu as besoin d'être consolé ! Alors je vais te consolé ! Affirma Tamaki

- Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé, il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour elle et moi c'est tout, c'est comme ca.

- Mais c'est tellement triste, pleurnicha son ami à côté de lui

- La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Laissez moi s'il vous plaît je suis fatigué.

Il ferma derrière ses amis et se laissa glisser le long de la porte laissant échapper un éclat de rire. _« C'est officiel, ma vie est réellement devenu un mauvais film à l'eau de rose ! »_. La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité, Clara venait de lui envoyer un message

« J'espère que tu as aimé la chanson. Au revoir»


	10. Chapter 9: Le père

Le lendemain Kyoya reçu la visite très matinale de Tamaki.

- Allez debout ! Dépêche toi c'est le moment !

- Comment est tu rentré ? Grogna Kyoya en jetant un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami

- J'ai fais un double de tes clés rappelles toi ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu me fais peur ! Geignit le jeune homme blond

- Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda le jeune Ootori

- Je suis venu t'aider à t'échapper avec Clara !

- Mais tu ne laisse donc jamais tomber ! Soupira Kyoya, je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec Clara ! Elle va rencontrer son futur mari aujourd'hui point final ! Maintenant je t'en prie sors de chez moi !

- Alors tu abandonnes? Tu ne va même pas te battre pour elle ?

- Tamaki ! Ça suffit ! Elle et moi avons un devoir envers nos familles que nous devons honorer !

- Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais ! S'écria Tamaki

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'amour c'est tout, conclut Kyoya

Le téléphone portable du jeune homme sonna.

- C'est mon père Tamaki. S'il te plaît laisse moi !

- J'y vais.

« Bonjour Père.

Il est tôt ici en effet

Je vous en prie

En effet il est ici.

J'ai rencontré sa fille.

Bien sur. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Au revoir père. »

Kyoya s'étira en soupirant, les brumes du sommeil s'accrochant désespérément à son esprit il enfila une tenue de sport et décida d'aller courir. Le froid du début de l'hiver dissipa bien vite le brouillard de ses pensées. Il prit bien vite son rythme et dirigea ses pas vers le campus universitaire où les étudiants les plus matinaux, la tête enfouie dans le col de leur manteaux, rejoignaient les différents bâtiments au pas de course pour se protéger du froid. Alors qu'il passait devant le département des arts il entraperçu une silhouette familière, sa décision fut prise en un instant. Il trouva Clara dans la salle de musique, elle semblait l'attendre assise au piano.

- Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu, dit-elle, tu es bien matinal, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui

- J'ai été tiré du lit a vrai dire, soupira Kyoya en s'accoudant au piano, ta grande sortie théâtrale d'hier soir a fait une sacrée impression, ajouta-t-il en regardant Clara par dessus ses lunettes

- Et pourtant te voilà, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire, je te manquais déjà ? Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils

- Tu aimerais bien, répondit le japonais, tu es ravissante ce matin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

- Et toi plutôt sexy dans le style joggeur, répondit-elle en se levant pour venir se placer devant lui collant leur corps l'un à l'autre

- Tu es bien proche pour quelqu'un qui m'as dit adieu hier, souffla-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui

- J'ai dit au revoir ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit Clara d'une voix suave en lui déposant de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire, les adieux c'est trop définitif...ajouta-t-elle dans un gémissement alors que Kyoya la serrait encore plus fort contre lui

Kyoya pivota sur lui même tout en gardant la française dans ses bras pour la coincer entre lui et le piano plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais du jeune homme, approfondissant encore leur baiser. Kyoya la souleva légèrement et elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de lui alors qu'il l'a hissait sur le piano. Le souffle court, le japonais s'écarta légèrement de sa partenaire le temps de lui ôter son tee-shirt dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire qui contrastait avec la peau blanche de la jeune femme.

- Tu aime la vue ? Demanda Clara avec un sourire mutin

- Elle n'est pas déplaisante en effet, répondit Kyoya en déposant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur la peau de son amante lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

La jeune française dézippait le sweat-shirt de son partenaire lorsque son portable sonna diffusant un air de Tchaïkovski. Elle se redressa et intima le silence au japonais en posant un doigts sur ses lèvres.

«Allo ?

Bonjour Papa.

Oui je me suis levée tôt pour répéter

Bien sûr.

Je t'attends. »

Clara raccrocha et récupéra son tee-shirt pour se rhabiller en soupirant.

- Il va falloir reporter notre petit corps à corps, mon père arrive il vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment, déclara-t-elle en repoussant son amant

- J'avais compris, répondit Kyoya en refermant son sweat, tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ?

- Tu pourrais rester, mon père ne mort pas, lui assura la jeune femme, ou du moins pas souvent, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire

Alors que le japonais allait répliquer on frappa à la porte et Charles-Guillaume De La Rosière fit son entrée et alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras. C'était un homme grand d'une cinquantaine d'année. Clara avait hérité bien des choses de son père, ses yeux verts émeraude au fond desquels on pouvait voir le reflet d'une grande intelligence, ses cheveux noirs de jais quoique les tempes de Charles-Guillaume étaient légèrement grisonnantes, son sourire en coin, Clara ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

- Tu as de la visite ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le jeune homme

- Kyoya Ootori, se présenta le japonais en tendant la main vers l'homme d'affaire

- Ootori ? Tiens donc ! Comme Yoshio Ootori ? Demanda le père de Clara en serrant la main du jeune homme

- Je suis son fils, répondit Kyoya avec un sourire

- Tu as des invités intéressant mon ange, ajouta Charles-Guillaume à l'intention de sa fille en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils

- Je sais, affirma Clara en jetant un regard entendu à son amant,

- Et si tu nous chantais quelque chose mon rossignol ? Monsieur Ootori vous restez avec nous ? Demanda De La Rosière

- Avec plaisir, répondit Kyoya en s'asseyant à son tour et en feignant de ne pas voir le regard insistant que lui lançait la jeune française et qui signifiait clairement « refuse ».

Résignée Clara s'assit au piano et posa ses mains sur le clavier avant de commencer à chanter. Dès les premières notes Kyoya se laissa emporter par la voix douce de la Française et il ferma les yeux.

- Une voix magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Charles-Guillaume De La Rosière

- Exceptionnelle, souffla Kyoya en ouvrant les yeux

- Elle a toujours eu ce don, depuis qu'elle est toute petite, sourit le père de la jeune femme

- Vous avez de quoi être fier, elle est sûrement promise à une grande carrière, affirma le japonais

- Probablement, répondit l'homme d'affaire qui sembla se rembrunir, et vous jeune homme vous êtes bien loin de chez vous il me semble ? Dit-t-il pour changer de sujet

- En effet, j'ai décidé de passer mes années de faculté à l'étranger

- Une décision judicieuse rien ne vaut l'expérience c'est de cette manière que l'on arrive tout en haut.

- J'aime à le croire en effet, déclara Kyoya avec un sourire énigmatique ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune femme brune qui chantait toujours pour eux

- Vous me plaisez jeune homme ! Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas dîner avec nous ce soir ? Nous aurions l'occasion de discuter plus amplement !

- Ce serait avec plaisir Monsieur De La rosière

- Parfait !

Clara se racla ostensiblement la gorge faisant réagir les deux hommes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces messes basses messieurs ? Je dérange peut-être

- Nous discutons mon ange c'est tout, ne t'arrête pas surtout, sourit son père

- Il commence à se faire tard, il me semble qu'il est temps pour Kyoya et moi d'aller en cours,

- Oui bien sur ma chéri je vous libère, nous nous verrons ce soir lâcha-t-il en sortant de la salle de musique laissant les deux amants secrets seuls.

- Pourquoi tu es venu, lâcha Clara sourcils froncés

- Clara...

- Pourquoi ? Es-tu venu pour moi ou parce que tu espérais quelque chose ? S'énerva la française

- A vrai dire j'espérais que malgré nos...différents...tu accepterais de me présenter à ton père, soupira Kyoya en se massant l'arrête du nez

- Nos différents ? Il y a une heure à peine tu étais encore prêt à me sauter dessus !

- Clara arrête ! Cingla Kyoya, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire

- Ha oui c'est vrai on baise mais c'est tout !

Kyoya soupira, Clara se tenait devant lui bras croisés, sourcils froncés et nez retroussé. Il tenta de chasser la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait, même furieuse contre lui elle l'excitait. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et plaque ses lèvres contre celles de son amante. Alors qu'il forçait le barrage avec sa langue il ressentit une vive douleur.

- Tu m'as mordu, s'étonna-t-il en s'écartant

- Tu l'as bien mérité ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'ouvrir les bras après ce que tu viens de faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu me reproche au juste ? De ne t'aimer que dans le secret ? Que je sache tu m'as repoussé quand ton père est arrivé ! Tu ne m'as pas présenté comme ton amant !

- Bien sur j'aurais adoré que mon père me trouve en soutien-gorge allongée sur un piano, tes mains sur mes cuisses et tes lèvres sur mes seins ! Je suis sure qu'il aurait apprécié le spectacle !

- Parfait ! Nous sommes d'accord !

- Parfait !

Kyoya ravala sa rage et quitta la pièce en lançant un « A ce soir » qui laissa la jeune française perplexe. Il retrouva Tamaki pour leur cour d'économie commun.

- On se retrouve pour dîner ? Lui demande le franco-japonais alors qu'ils quittaient la salle

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai une autre proposition pour ce soir,

- Laquelle ?

- Je dîne avec les De La Rosière, répondit simplement Kyoya

- Comment ? Mais je croyais que c'était le dîner de fiançailles de Clara ? Qu'est ce que tu va faire

- Disons simplement que je place mes pions afin de jauger l'adversaire, sourit son ami avant de s'éloigner

- Bonne chance, lui cria Tamaki avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin du couloir


	11. Chapter 10: le fiancé

Le soir venu Kyoya sonna à la porte de la petite maison dans le quartier français qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Clara lui ouvrit la porte seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un tee-shirt, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascades sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna la jeune femme, je dîne avec mon père ce soir !

- Je sais, répondit simplement Kyoya en détournant le regard pour résister au désir qui montait en lui, ton père m'as invité a vous rejoindre !

- J'aurais du m'en douter, soupira la française, Entres ! Mon père n'est pas encore là.

- Je m'en serais douter vu ta tenue

- En d'autres occasions ma tenue t'aurais convenu, ironisa la jeune femme

- Je ne dit pas qu'elle ne me convient pas au contraire mais je ne crois pas que je sois approprié pour une sortie au restaurant, répondit le japonais sur le même ton

- Fais comme chez toi, je vais m'habiller ! Coupa Clara en montant les escalier vers la mezzanine

Kyoya s'assit dans le canapé et soupira en balayant l'unique pièce de la maison du regard, les souvenirs de leurs rencontres secrètes et de leurs ébats envahissant son esprit. Quelques jours avant ils étaient encore allongés sur le tapis près de la cheminée leur corps emmêlés, leurs lèvres soudées, leur souffle mêlés, oubliant la réalité de leur situation. Mais ce soir tout allait changer.

- Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda soudain Clara le tirant de ses pensées.

Kyoya contempla la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Clara portait une robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Un décolleté carré assez sage mettait en valeur sa poitrine et la coupe près du corps de la robe dessinait avec grâce ses formes de femme. Juchée sur des escarpins vertigineux elle marchait pourtant avec facilité. Elle avait rassemblé sa longue chevelure en un chignon de danseuse qu'elle avait serti d'un peigne bijoux. Côté maquillage la française avait ourlé ses yeux d'un trait fin d'eye-liner et fait ressortir sa bouche en la parant d'un rouge à lèvre rouge carmin

- Tu es époustouflante, souffla Kyoya en la prenant dans ses bras

- On va dire que je te crois, souris la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui, mon père ne devrait plus tarder, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir

- Je sais...mais j'ai quand même envie de faire quelque chose,répondit Kyoya d'une voix suave en glissant un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui faire lever la tête, sois sage ! Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire avant d'embrasser fougueusement son amante.

Contrairement à leur dernière échange, cette fois-ci Clara se laissa faire et entrouvrit les lèvre pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle gémit alors que le japonais lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Ça c'est pour tout à l'heure vilaine fille ! Susurra-t-il à son oreille

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée étouffa la réponse de la française alors que son père entrait dans la maison. Clara fit discrètement signa à Kyoya d'essuyer les marques de rouge sur ses lèvres ce qu'il fit avant de serrer la main que lui tendait l'homme d'affaire.

- Tu est ravissante chérie, déclara Charles-Guillaume De La Rosière, Xavier Valmont sera forcement conquis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui disparu aussitôt qu'il vit le visage blême de sa fille, mon ange tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Valmont ? C'est à lui que tu veux me marier, réussit à articuler la jeune femme

- En effet, répondit son père, nous sommes déjà en retard ! Déclara-t-il ensuite pour couper court à la conversation.

Kyoya et La rosière se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendaient devant la maison, Clara les suivit le regard dans le vide. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'arrière alors que Charles-Guillaume prenait place, à la surprise de Kyoya, à l'avant à côté du chauffeur. La vitre arrière était remontée de telle sorte que les deux amants secrets étaient isolés, assis face à face.

- Mon père est malade en voiture s'il ne voit pas la route, expliqua Clara, la limousine c'est pour faire bonne impression

- Je comprends, acquiesça Kyoya

- Valmont...souffla Clara, mon pire cauchemar devient réalité !

- Tu le connais ? Demanda le japonais

- Le duc Louis Valmont est un vieil ami de mon père, Xavier à quelques années de plus que moi, j'aurais du me douter que c'est sur lui que le choix de mon père s'est porté, si ça se trouve c'est arrangé depuis plusieurs années déjà, soupira la jeune femme

Clara reporta son regard vers l'extérieur, Kyoya la contempla un instant avant de tourner lui aussi son regard au dehors attendant que la française reprenne la parole.

- Je ne le supporte pas. C'est un abruti doublé d'un pervers. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois à des cocktails organisés par mon père ou dans des soirées, il passe son temps à reluquer les femmes quand il ne baise pas la plus vulnérable dans les toilettes comme une vulgaire prostituée, cracha-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux des lumières de la ville, ce mec est simplement répugnant, mais je suppose que quand on est l'héritier du Duc de Bourgogne on peut tout se permettre

- Ton père est au courant ? Interrogea le japonais en tentant de masquer sa surprise quant au vocabulaire de la jeune fille.

- Non, Xavier à toujours fait en sorte de passer sous le radar, il est très doué pour ça...je préférerais mourir que d'épouser ce sale type !

Kyoya préféra se taire, réfléchissant aux propos de la jeune femme. La voiture s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient toujours plongés l'un et l'autre dans leurs pensées et la porte à l'arrière de la limousine s'ouvrit. Clara inspira profondément avant de prendre la main que son père lui tendait pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule et elle fut suivie de près par Kyoya. Ils suivirent le maître d'hôtel, qui les attendait à l'entrée du restaurant, jusqu'à une table dans un petit salon privé. Deux hommes y étaient déjà assis et Kyoya devina qu'il s'agissait du Duc et de son fils. était un homme plutôt petit et bien en chair, au visage rondouillard qui se leva en ouvrant grand les bras pour accueillir ses invités. Kyoya le trouva plutôt sympathique, cependant il eut une toute autre impression de son fils qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers eux lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée.

- Charles-Guillaume, s'extasia le Duc en lui donnant l'accolade, depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vu ?

- Bien trop longtemps mon ami, répondit De la Rosière, tu te souviens de ma chère fille Clara ?

- Comment l'oublier, sourit Louis Valmont en faisant un baise main à la jeune femme, et qui est votre invité.?

- Un ami de ma fille, Ootori le fils de Yoshio, ajouta le père de Clara

- Mr. le Duc, salua Kyoya en lui serrant la main

- Ootori ? La réputation de votre famille vous précède jeune homme

- Je vous remercie Monsieur le Duc, répondit le japonais avec un sourire entendu

- Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter au cours du repas jeune homme ! Mais laissez moi d'abord vous présenter mon fils Xavier !

L'intéressé daigna enfin lever la tête vers les nouveaux venus mais il ne se leva pas, il se contenta de s'adosser à sa chaise, un coude posé négligemment sur la chaise voisine et il tendit simplement la main vers ses invités. Déjà agacé par la conduite de son concurrent, l'aversion de Kyoya pour le français augmenta encore lorsqu'il lui serra la main. Xavier Valmont malgré ses biceps saillant avait une poignée de main ridiculement molle, celle d'un homme sans caractère et sans envergure. Il avait beau avoir la carrure d'un joueur de rugby, ce n'était visiblement que de la gonflette destinée à impressionner les femmes, tout comme son look de surfeur savamment travaillé, bronzage, mèche de cheveux longs sur le front, sourire de mannequin sûr de lui, cravate desserrée autour du col ouvert d'une chemise en soie. Mais la chose qui fit que Kyoya se mit à haïr l'autre homme c'est le regard qu'il jeta à Clara lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table, sur la chaise tirée par le Duc, Xavier Valmont détailla sa future fiancée de la tête aux pieds avec un regard lubrique qui donna au japonais l'envie de l'étrangler avec sa propre cravate.

- Une chose est sure La Rosière c'est que votre fille est bien roulée, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de l'homme d'affaire qui sur l'effet de la surprise avala de travers une gorgée de son verre de vin grand cru et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

Louis Valmont jeta un regard courroucé à son fils mais celui-ci l'ignora purement et simplement.

- Certes, réussit à articuler Charles-Guillaume De la Rosière après un instant, Clara est devenue une très belle jeune femme en effet.

- Et si nous parlions affaire, lança Louis Valmont pour rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Le Duc et l'homme d'affaire se mirent à discuter vivement de leurs affaires respectives, Kyoya les écoutait attentivement, donnant son avis régulièrement, faisant des suggestions pointues qui impressionnait les deux hommes par leur finesse mais il gardait cependant un œil attentif sur Clara assise entre lui et l'héritier Valmont. La jeune française avait adopté une attitude digne, elle se tenait très droite, menton légèrement relevé pour mettre en avant son port de reine, un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres elle répondait avec un entrain feint aux questions du Duc et se contentait d'un sourire ou d'un petit rire discret lorsque celui lançait une plaisanterie à l'assemblée, qu'elle soient drôle ou non, elle jouait son rôle à la perfection.

A côté d'elle Xavier Valmont enchaînait les verres de grand cru sans les savourer et ils lui montèrent assez vite à la tête, il commença alors à faire du « charme » à sa future fiancée.

- Alors poupée ! Toi et moi on va bientôt être mari et femme ma jolie !

- Il semblerait, répondit Clara avec un sourire pincé

- Tu devrais être contente je suis un super coup au lit, ricana le français avec un sourire entendu

- Passionnant, répondit la jeune femme sans se départir de son masque de politesse

- Remarque t'es pas trop mal non plus poulette,remarqua-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de Clara, des seins un peu trop petit peut-être ajouta-t-il avec une moue de déception

Kyoya manqua de s'étrangler avec un morceau de viande en entendant les paroles du français. De leur côté les deux hommes d'affaires discutaient toujours affaires et ne semblaient pas avoir entendu les propos de l'héritier Valmont.

- Otez votre main de ma cuisse, réussi à articuler Clara mâchoire serrée, tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à son prétendant

- Fais pas ta timide ma poule, de toute manière je te baiserai ! On va se marier ma belle ! Jubila le français

Clara repoussa violemment la main de Valmont et se leva déclarant qu'elle allait prendre l'air devant le regard surpris de son père et de son futur beau père. Elle se rua au dehors du restaurant et avala de grande goulée d'air pour calmer les sanglots qui prenaient le dessus. Sentant un haut le cœur venir elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire passer le malaise. Sentant un main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi.

- Alors poupée je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Xavier Valmont un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres avant de la plaquer contre le mur.


End file.
